Gallery:One Good Scare Ought to Do It!
Isabella is cursed with a bad case of the hiccups. Phineas decides to build her a super haunted house to scare 'em out of her. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from destroying his old mentor's hideout, and Candace tries to go to Jeremy's house, but his evil sister Suzy stops her. Read the full summary... Phineas, Ferb and Friends File:Isabella hiccups.jpg|Isabella hiccuping. File:Plenty, if you're up for it.jpg|"Oh, we've got plenty, if you're up for it." File:Fireside Girls in alien costume.jpg|"Yeah!" Floating candles chasing Candace.jpg|"AHHH! Stay away from me!" Haunted House Vampire.jpg|"It is evening, isn't it?" File:Floating baby head.jpg|"A giant floating baby head? What's that even about?" File:How did Django get there?.jpg|Django suddenly appears to see the house being pulled away. File:Haunted house tears away from the Fireside Girls.jpg|The Fireside Girls realize they'd better get out of there. File:WorriedGroup.png|"Phineas!" File:QuickEveryoneSashes.png|"Quick, everyone! Sashes!" File:MillySashThrow.png|Milly throwing her sash. File:GingerSashThrow.png|Ginger throwing her sash. File:SashTrampoline.png|The Fireside Girls make a trampoline out of their sashes. File:Hey, my hiccups are gone.jpg closeup eyes of Gretchen.png|Close-up on Gretchen's eyes. File:Bufsusie.jpeg Hey, my hiccups are gone.jpg So Isabella did it work.jpg What else you got?.jpg Any chance that cured your hiccups?.jpg Isabella's hiccups weren't cured by Candace.jpg Isabella hiccups in agreement.jpg Isabella hiccups yet again.jpg Isabella hiccups again.jpg Candace, Jeremy and Suzy Linda interrupts candace.png Candace getting phineas attention.png Candace calls her mom.png Jeremy on the phone talking to Candace.png Candace calling the Johnson residence again.png Jeremy picking up the phone to talk to Candace.png Candace getting ready to go to Jeremy's house.png Candace arriving at Jeremy's house.png File:Tumblr m075861FyM1qjhwq1o8 1280.jpg File:Evil Suzy.jpg|Suzy shows her evil side to Candace. Jeremy asking what is going on.png Jeremy sees Candace on the ground.png Candace flees from the Johnson residence.png Poodle on Candace's helmet.png Candace seeing the haunted house.jpg File:FiresideGirlsleaving.png|The Fireside Girls leave after saving Phineas. File:Baljeet waving.jpg|Baljeet waving. Linda disbeleif, Candace in shock.jpg Goodbye, Candace.jpg|"Goodbye, Candace." What's the matter.jpg|"What's the matter?" Phineas and Ferb are the matter.jpg|"Phineas and Ferb are the matter. This day was ruined and I didn't get to hang out with Jeremy." It was wonderful.jpg|"It was wonderful!" Jeremy asking Candace why she ran away from his house.png Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water.png Jeremy takes Candace to get a glass of water 2.png Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz crate trap perry2.jpg|Agent P caught by surprise in a crate trap christmas lights perry.jpg|Agent P in his fight with Dr. Doofenshmirtz set fire to the sun.jpg|"To set fire to the sun!" ''Candace (Who's That Girl) Candace(Who'sThatGirl)1.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)2.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)3.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)4.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)5.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)6.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)7.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)8.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)9.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)10.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)11.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)12.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)13.jpg File:Candace enjoying the bouquet.jpg|Candace sniffing some flowers. Candace(Who'sThatGirl)14.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)15.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)16.jpg Candace(Who'sThatGirl)17.jpg One Good Scare Come let's tip-toe into the dark.jpg|"Come, let's tiptoe..." One good scare oughta do ya.jpg|"...into the dark." Phineas and Isabella in the haunted house from OGSOtDI!.jpg|Monsters surrounding Phineas and Isabella. But will you share in this nightmare?.jpg| One Good Scare with Baljeet.jpg If your hair lies lifeless and limp.jpg One Good Scare with Buford.jpg File:Wash away the horror.jpg|Wash away the horror... wash away the horror... One blue scary face.jpg Two blue scary faces.jpg Three red scary faces.jpg Two more blue scary faces.jpg Phineas enjoying the rollercoaster while Isabella is scared.jpg Scary faces look at Phineas and Isabella.jpg Panoramic images 'To return to the " " episode summary, click here.''' Category: Episode galleries